In the field of Information Technology (IT), a model-driven approach and related technologies are used to deliver agile and robust reusable assets. The model-driven approach is supported by various standardization processes offered by several organizations, for example, the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (<www.W3.org>) and the Object Management Group, Inc. (OMG) (<www.OMG.org>). Existing standardization processes include, for example, Unified Modeling Language (UML), Meta-Object Facility (MOF), Common Warehouse Metamodel (CWM), and Model Driven Architecture (MDA), and are supported by various software development suites.
Model-driven standards reflect common industry terms to ensure a unified modeling foundation for substantially all participating organizations, and thus serve as a basis for a unifying methodology and for business-to-business interoperability. However, a business entity may also have its own domain-specific language to be used, for example, in operational activities and in supporting technology infrastructure. Therefore, a modeling language (for example, UML) may be overly generic and abstract and may not be efficiently used in many domain-specific areas.